vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chelshia
Summary Chelshia is the protagonist in the indie game "Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls". Being infused with the DNA of a Golem, Harpy, Mermaid, and an Oni, Chelshia was soon tasked with going out and fighting an entire fleet of Pirates by herself, and to get all of the money they had stolen back as well. Along the way she fought people such as Mimi the Mimic, Anchovy the Pizza Slime, and Amelia the Harpy, among others, including the dreaded Chibeara. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Chelshia Origin: Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls Gender: Female Age: Technically only a few minutes old when she starts her journey Classification: Chimera girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, limited Flight (Can leap into the air and flap her wings to slow her fall), Transformation (Can turn her whole body into a chest, can morph her arm into an anchor), minor Fire Manipulation (Sends out a fireball when punching at full health), Berserk Mode (A form of hers which triples her attack power), Energy Projection (Can shoot a glob of pizza sauce that destroys every basic enemy in its path), Сan create shockwaves by slamming her fist against the ground, Extended jumps with her harpy wings, Statistics Amplification (Can boost her speed by using her dash attack), Enhanced Senses (Has stated to have night vision similar to a cat), Underwater Breathing (has gills, like a mermaid), Natural Weaponry, Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware of the game being broken up into stages, of the respawn mechanic, including her many deaths) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can destroy a metal block with a punch generating this much force. The Berserker Mode triples her current strength) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge lightning based attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Superhuman (Able to carry Mimi's chest all the way back to the lab, on basically the other side of the island, the chest being said to "Weigh a ton") Striking Strength: Building Class (Can punch through stone walls and airships, as well as fighting the other pirates, stopping cannonballs in the air) Durability: Building level (Can take hits from the Chibeara, who is superior to her) Less with Berserker Mode (It doubles her damage taken) Stamina: Extremely high (She can punch, fire pizza shots, and do all of her abilities however many times she wants without being exhausted) Range: Extended melee range, several meters with Saucy Shot Standard Equipment: Golem fist, harpy wings, Mimic Chest, Anchor Arm, Pizza shots, and fire punches Intelligence: Average, possibly above average (Could pass Adam Query’s quiz to save her life, and is skilled in fighting as she’s fought all of the pirate girls at once, including the captain, and has experience fighting enemies arguably stronger than her. Was literally made for fighting and has a natural knack for it) Weaknesses: Saucy Shot takes a while to charge. Can only shoot fireballs from her punches when she's at full health. The Chest is immobile, and she can't actually fly with her wings. Lava can easily kill her Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Harpy Boost:' Uses her wings to boost herself up into the air, at least twice her height. *'Saucy Shot:' Shoots a ball of incredibly hot pizza sauce in front of her. *'Treasure Box:' Takes the form of a big wooden box and crushes the enemies. The box is seemingly indestructible. *'Mermaid Anchor:' Turns her hand into a huge anchor to swing at people (Only used upwards in the game) *'Ground Breaker:' Slams the ground with her fist. Releases a shockwave when making contact with the Giant's Wave ability. *'Demon Fire:' Shoots a fire ball when punching at full health. *'Wicked Eye:' Can see hidden passageways with a magic eye she took from a cyclops. *'Dash Attack:' Chelshia dashes forward at full speed with her golem arm outstretched. Gives her a speed boost and lets her cover more ground when compared to walking. Others Notable Victories: Cure Rouge (Pretty Cure) Cure Rouge’s Profile (speed was equalized) Godzilla Jr (Godzilla (Universe)) Godzilla Jr.’s Profile (Little Godzilla form was used, speed was equalized) Shazam (DC Extended Universe) Shazam's Profile (speed was equalized) Croc (Croc) Croc’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Gozer (Ghostbusters) Gozer's Profile (8-C Stay Puft Man was used and speed was equalized.) Mario (Super Mario Adventures) Mario’s profile (Speed was equalized) Principal Skinner (The Simpsons) Principal Skinner's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) Lilac's Profile (Speed was equalized) Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Joseph's Profile (Pre-Training Joseph was used, and speed was equalized) Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man's Profile (Tech Suit Spidey used. Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls Category:Video Game Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Female Characters Category:Chimeras Category:Monster Girls Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Shockwave Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users